Shawn, Shawn, Shawn
by craziblumonkey
Summary: ONESHOT. Shawn Michaels and Sheamus made a bet but Sheamus won't hand over the green. Read this story on one of Triple H's and Shawn Michaels' funny moments they've had. I know the summary sucks, but the story is worth reading if you wanna laugh!


Triple H was cooling off after his match he had with Randy Orton and was reading a magazine backstage until he heard a loud smack down the hall. He was curious what made the noise and walked over there where he found Sheamus on the floor knocked out and his best friend, Shawn Michaels, standing over him with a proud smile on his face.

"Hey man, I know you hate the guy, but why the hell did you do that for?" asked Triple H, appreciated what the Heartbreak Kid did, but confused.

"Mr. Jar of Mayonnaise owes me money from a bet we made on who would win the match between you and Randy! I bet that you would win and I was right but that ass won't hand over 20 bucks!" Shawn pointed angrily at Sheamus.

Sheamus got up onto his feet and had a mad look on his face. "Lad, I never made a bet with you. I just said that Randy would win," Sheamus said as he rubbed his neck, "and I would never give you 20 bucks whatsoever."

"We made a bet!" yelled Shawn.

"No we didn't!" screamed Sheamus.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!

"Alright, both of you, shut the hell up!" Triple H hollered. The King of Kings grunted, took out his wallet and gave Shawn a 20 dollar bill.

"There you go, now will you guys stop fighting?" asked the annoyed Triple H.

"Wow gee, thanks my good friend!" the now happy Shawn Michaels smiled. Shawn walked toward the Celtic Warrior and started waving the dollar in his face.

"Hah! Look at this you pale bastard! What is this? Oh my, it's a 20 dollar bill! I got it and not you!" Shawn laughed and did a little dance. "I got money! Yes I do! Carrot Man didn't get some! 'Cause I really rule!"

Sheamus glared at the Showstopper and slapped him right on the side of his face. Shawn hold the side of his face with both hands and accidentally dropped his dollar on the ground. Sheamus quickly grabbed it and ran away.

"Hunter, go catch that white asshole!" Shawn demanded.

Hunter ran down the hallway, chasing Sheamus. He saw a sledgehammer and grabbed it. "Meet my little friend Sledgy the Sledgehammer, bitch!" roared Triple H and pounded it against the back of Sheamus. Sheamus' face excruciated in pain and dropped down to his knees. Triple H went down and got the dollar from Sheamus.

"Go steal a tanning machine next time, buddy." Triple H said as he saw Shawn running toward them and he chuckled.

"Yeah, what Hunter said, fool!" Shawn got his dollar back and smelled it. "Ah, that beautiful money smell."

Shad and JTG walked around the corner and saw Shawn Michaels holding a 20 dollar bill.

"Heh, old man got some green over there. Are you thinking what I'm thinking, bro?" JTG nudged him with his elbow. Shad smirked, "oh I know what you're thinking, man. Lets go."

The boys of Cryme Tyme ran to Shawn and snatched the dollar from Shawn, found a golf cart and rode it all the way down the hallway. "Yeehaw, baby!" JTG yelled.

"Money, money, yeah yeah," Shad started chanting. JTG joined in and they both sang, "we got that money, money, yeah yeah!"

"NO! HUNTER THEY STOLE MY DOLLAR! AH!" Shawn yelled into Triple H's ear and started crying. Triple H rubbed his head, getting very pissed. "Shawn, just let them go. I'll get you another dollar."

"You said that before when someone stole my cowboy hat and you never did gave me another one! And that other time when my lucky DX shirt went lost!"

Sheamus muttered from the floor, "yeah, uh, actually I was the one that stole those..."

Shawn looked at him in shock. "Why in the flying hell would you do that for?"

"I, uh, maybe had a little costume party with the divas and dressed up as you." Sheamus said.

Shawn Michaels' mouth opened wide. "And you didn't invite ME? Oh I see how it is then!" Shawn pouted.

"Shawn I gave you your hat and shirt back already. Here's your money." Triple H said.

"Thanks man," Shawn got the dollar and admired it. "Now to use this to buy new DX merchandise!" Shawn smiled and turned to the camera man. "You can buy awesome DX gear and merchandise! We've got our DX cowboy hats, DX t-shirts, and Shawn Michaels and Triple H action figures!"

Triple H had a very confused look on his face and tapped Shawn on the shoulder. "Shawn, were we on camera the whole time?" "Yes Hunter, now look at the camera and smile," Shawn said and smiled.

Triple H smiled at the camera. In his head: are you fucking serious? -sighs to self- Shawn, Shawn, Shawn...


End file.
